Dark Ceres: Apollo's Wrath
by Badguy L I
Summary: Apollo, Athena's older brother, has arrived and request Sienna and Lucria a favor: To get rid of all humans and rule the earth. Though both girls do refuse, Apollo has set his eyes on Lucria and decides to make her his wife. Shunxoc Sagaxoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

A new incarnation...

"...Lucria!" Sienna called out happily as she ran towards Lucria who was sketching the scenary of a large tree. A man followed behind silently. He had light blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Yeah? What's up?" Lucria asked as she closed her sketch book. Sienna smiled cheerfully as she grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him over to Lucria. "...?" Lucria looked confused as she turned to the man. "Not to be rude, but..." Lucria was about to ask a question until the man interrupted her. "I am Apollo." The man introduced himself. "My sister has told me great things about you, Ceres. Though, she has never told me that you were very beautiful and young." Apollo smiled.

Lucria gasped and shook her head in apology, "I am sorry for being ignorant. I am Ceres, buy my name is Lucria. It is a pleasure to meet you Apollo." Apollo toook Lucria's hand and kissed it. Lucria blushed in embarrassment as Sienna laughed. "Look who's red, brother?" she pointed out to Lucria. Lucria glared at Sienna and turned away a bit ashamed. Apollo turned Lucria around to face him and looked at her with a gentle smirk. "I know you are awake Ceres...you do not have to hide from me. I won't hurt you." he thought. Lucria gave him a cautious look, "What are you doing?" "Excuse me..." Apollo released Lucria as he held out both of his arms to Lucria and Sienna. Sienna took one arm, but Lucria protested politely.

"It is nice to be reunited with my sister and Ceres once again." Apollo spoke calmly. Lucria didn't speak as she stared into her cup of tea. "Brother? Why have you come?" Sienna questioned. "I wanted to talk about this polluted world. This world has been occupied with those filthy humans." Apollo explained catching Lucria's attention. "Many humans have tarnished this world and I can not stand for it. We should get rid of them." he finished. "..." Lucria opened her mouth then closed it. "Ceres, do you have anything to say about the situation?" Apollo questioned as he lifted her chin up in the palm of his hand. Lucria couldn't resist staring into his blue eyes. "If you need time my beautiful princess, please tell me." Apollo inched his face closer to hers.

Apollo was close to kissing her until someone cleared their throat. Lucria gasped as she noticed a few shadowed figures in the forest. "No...way! It can't be him-" She thought as she noticed the long blue hair.

"I wonder how Lucria is doing?" Shun asked as the boys were walking towards the cabin. "Heh, I bet you're worried about her aren't you?" Seiya grinned. "S-Shut up!" Shun stammered a bit as he almost fell. "I see Shun wants Lucria to like him back." Hyoga laughed, "I bet she likes you. Shoot-I think Aurora is pretty cute-me and master had the same taste in women." Shiryu tilted his head, "Really Hyoga?" "Don't start Shiryu." Hyoga growled.

"...!" Lucria gasped as she heard the boys approaching. "Shun!" Lucria was surprised. "Princess!" Shun responded cheerfully. Lucria stood up excusing herself and ran towards the boys' direction. Shun ran over to Lucria and picked her up in the air quickly in excitement. "Lucria!" Shun smiled until Apollo stood up a bit angry. "Who is he?" Seiya questioned. "Do not be rude." Lucria sighed. "He is a great man who came to talk to me and Athena about some matters." Lucria explained. Shun held Lucria close as he glared at Apollo. "Shun...do not do anything stupid." Lucria muttered. Seiya gave Apollo and his three knights an angry look. "Princess Sienna!" he called out to her. Sienna stood up and shook her head, "You are not needed anymore. Go home." "What?!" Seiya said surprised as he took a step forward.

"Pegasus!" Saga called out as he stood up. Seiya turned to the shadowed figures and noticed the revived gold knights. "You heard what Athena has said. Leave at once!" Camus added as he turned to Hyoga. "Master!" Hyoga looked amazed. "I thought you were dead!" he yelled. "He has revived us to protect Athena once more, including Ceres." Afrodite said smiling. "I'm sorry, but you all must leave." Lucria ordered softly. "Lucria!" Shun was in shock as quiet tears fell down her cheeks. "Please..just go!" Lucria tried to hide her tears as Shun released her. "Ceres, do you want to escort them home?" Apollo asked sweetly knowing that Lucria was very close to the boys.

"Yes." Lucria said as she took Shun's hand and turned to Seiya, "Come on." Seiya didn't move an inch. "I said come on!" Lucria ordered angrily until Seiya faced her silently. The five left cooperatively. Lucria continued to look at the ground as she and Shun held hands. "Princess?" Shun spoke as he was now worried. "I'm sorry..." Lucria couldn't explain clearly until they went back to Japan. Seiya didn't speak to Lucria at all even when they arrived. Hyoga and Shiryu waited for Lucria to speak patiently. Shun brought Lucria to his room and placed her on his bed. "You should sleep Lucria. It's too much for you." Shun suggested as he was about to walk over to the chair.

"...Don't leave." Lucria murmured as she grabbed a hold of his overall straps. Shun blushed and sat down beside her. "He's too strong for you..." Lucria muttered shakily. "No human can take him on, even if there was a whole population. Shun, you and the others can't fight him!" Lucria cried as she tackled him on the bed. Shun smiled as he placed his hands on Lucria's hips gently calming her down. "Lucria, who are you talking about?" he asked before Lucria could open her mouth. "Ap..." she choked on her tears until Shun kissed her. "Go to sleep, we'll be fine." Shun soothed the girl. "You can tell me the rest when you are ready to." he thought as Lucria closed her eyes.

"Shun...?" Lucria murmured with a smile on her face. "Yes?" Shun spoke as he rubbed Lucria's back. "...Can I hum a lullaby? ...To cause us both to sleep?" Lucria questioned. "Sure." Shun placed a hand on Lucria's cheek before he kissed her again. Lucria began to hum softly until the two fell sleep. "She is beautiful, isn't she Gemini?" Apollo questioned Saga as the two were having a conversation. "It seems that you two had a close encounter." Apollo added. "I am Ceres guardian, nothing more." Saga lied. "If I harmed that girl for my own pleasure...you wouldn't interfere then?" Apollo asked as he closed his eyes thinking of the picture.

Saga didn't make an expression of worry, "Why do you want Ceres anyway?" Apollo was about to answer as Sienna entered the room happily. "Brother, she hasn't returned yet." Sienna said sadly. "Do not worry Athena. You're new sister and my lover will be here soon. I promise." Apollo smiled. "You are going to ask Lucria to marry you?" Sienna questioned a bit in shock. "Yes. She seems like the perfect model of my kind of wife and you two get along so well." Apollo clasped his hands in merriment. Saga made an angry face for a second as his eyes glowed red. "Saga is angry with Apollo." Sienna noticed, "He and Lucria still love each other..."

"I will be in the Gemini temple." Saga excused himself. A few days later, Lucria returned with out any of the boys with her. "We are here to escort you milady." Apollo's three knights announced. Lucria nodded politely and the four went back to the temple. Apollo was playing a harp. The music caught Lucria's attention as she spotted him on the steps waiting for her. "My dear Lucria," Apollo said as he stood up and greeted Lucria with a gentle kiss on the hand, "It has been a while." "The guys mentioned about you wanting to talk about something." Lucria said a bit suspicious. "Why yes, please come with me to my quarters." Apollo said as Lucria took his hand. "Now, what is this so-called 'proposal'?" Lucria began as they entered Apollo's room. It was large and neatly furnished, it could be like a living room due to its size. Apollo pulled out a chair for Lucria to sit in, but the girl protested. "Now, what the hell is this 'proposal'?" Lucria repeated. Apollo smiled as he sat down on his bed. "You must be tired Ceres. Please rest." he said with a smirk.

"Lucria...becareful." Ceres said in Lucria's head.

"..." Lucria closed her eyes for a moment then opened them slowly and noticed Apollo gaping her with a smile on his face. "I want you to marry me." Apollo said cheerfully. "What?! You don't even know me! Why the fuck would you bring some shit up like this?!" Lucria shouted in anger,fear, and confusion. "Please calm down Ceres. It has been a while since you had someone holding you, hasn't it?" Apollo smirked as he noticed Lucria twitch. "..." Lucria didn't respond as she remembered Saga's face. She still loved him, but now she was beginning to have feelings for Shun. "Don't try to screw me in this situation, Apollo. You just need someone to fuck-right?" Lucria gave him a grin. "That was cold. I thought you understood me." Apollo frowned. "Heh, you couldn't get Ceres into bed with you and now you think I'm the one to score now? Yeah right. I already had someone to hold me and it wasn't you." Lucria smiled as she refused. "Now I must be going." she excused herself from the room before she left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

Warning

"Pegasus!" Saga called out as he stood up. Seiya turned to the shadowed figures and noticed the revived gold knights. "You heard what Athena has said. Leave at once!" Camus added as he turned to Hyoga. "Master!" Hyoga looked amazed. "I thought you were dead!" he yelled. "He has revived us to protect Athena once more, including Ceres." Afrodite said smiling. "I'm sorry, but you all must leave." Lucria ordered softly. "Lucria!" Shun was in shock as quiet tears fell down her cheeks. "Please..just go!" Lucria tried to hide her tears as Shun released her. "Ceres, do you want to escort them home?" Apollo asked sweetly knowing that Lucria was very close to the boys.

"Yes." Lucria said as she took Shun's hand and turned to Seiya, "Come on." Seiya didn't move an inch. "I said come on!" Lucria ordered angrily until Seiya faced her silently. The five left cooperatively. Lucria continued to look at the ground as she and Shun held hands. "Princess?" Shun spoke as he was now worried. "I'm sorry..." Lucria couldn't explain clearly until they went back to Japan. Seiya didn't speak to Lucria at all even when they arrived. Hyoga and Shiryu waited for Lucria to speak patiently. Shun brought Lucria to his room and placed her on his bed. "You should sleep Lucria. It's too much for you." Shun suggested as he was about to walk over to the chair.

"...Don't leave." Lucria murmured as she grabbed a hold of his overall straps. Shun blushed and sat down beside her. "He's too strong for you..." Lucria muttered shakily. "No human can take him on, even if there was a whole population. Shun, you and the others can't fight him!" Lucria cried as she tackled him on the bed. Shun smiled as he placed his hands on Lucria's hips gently calming her down. "Lucria, who are you talking about?" he asked before Lucria could open her mouth. "Ap..." she choked on her tears until Shun kissed her. "Go to sleep, we'll be fine." Shun soothed the girl. "You can tell me the rest when you are ready to." he thought as Lucria closed her eyes.

"Shun...?" Lucria murmured with a smile on her face. "Yes?" Shun spoke as he rubbed Lucria's back. "...Can I hum a lullaby? ...To cause us both to sleep?" Lucria questioned. "Sure." Shun placed a hand on Lucria's cheek before he kissed her again. Lucria began to hum softly until the two fell sleep. "She is beautiful, isn't she Gemini?" Apollo questioned Saga as the two were having a conversation. "It seems that you two had a close encounter." Apollo added. "I am Ceres guardian, nothing more." Saga lied. "If I harmed that girl for my own pleasure...you wouldn't interfere then?" Apollo asked as he closed his eyes thinking of the picture.

Saga didn't make an expression of worry, "Why do you want Ceres anyway?" Apollo was about to answer as Sienna entered the room happily. "Brother, she hasn't returned yet." Sienna said sadly. "Do not worry Athena. You're new sister and my lover will be here soon. I promise." Apollo smiled. "You are going to ask Lucria to marry you?" Sienna questioned a bit in shock. "Yes. She seems like the perfect model of my kind of wife and you two get along so well." Apollo clasped his hands in merriment. Saga made an angry face for a second as his eyes glowed red. "Saga is angry with Apollo." Sienna noticed, "He and Lucria still love each other..."

"I will be in the Gemini temple." Saga excused himself. A few days later, Lucria returned with out any of the boys with her. "We are here to escort you milady." Apollo's three knights announced. Lucria nodded politely and the four went back to the temple. Apollo was playing a harp. The music caught Lucria's attention as she spotted him on the steps waiting for her. "My dear Lucria," Apollo said as he stood up and greeted Lucria with a gentle kiss on the hand, "It has been a while." "The guys mentioned about you wanting to talk about something." Lucria said a bit suspicious. "Why yes, please come with me to my quarters." Apollo said as Lucria took his hand. "Now, what is this so-called 'proposal'?" Lucria began as they entered Apollo's room. It was large and neatly furnished, it could be like a living room due to its size. Apollo pulled out a chair for Lucria to sit in, but the girl protested. "Now, what the hell is this 'proposal'?" Lucria repeated. Apollo smiled as he sat down on his bed. "You must be tired Ceres. Please rest." he said with a smirk.

"Lucria...becareful." Ceres said in Lucria's head.

"..." Lucria closed her eyes for a moment then opened them slowly and noticed Apollo gaping her with a smile on his face. "I want you to marry me." Apollo said cheerfully. "What?! You don't even know me! Why the fuck would you bring some shit up like this?!" Lucria shouted in anger,fear, and confusion. "Please calm down Ceres. It has been a while since you had someone holding you, hasn't it?" Apollo smirked as he noticed Lucria twitch. "..." Lucria didn't respond as she remembered Saga's face. She still loved him, but now she was beginning to have feelings for Shun. "Don't try to screw me in this situation, Apollo. You just need someone to fuck-right?" Lucria gave him a grin. "That was cold. I thought you understood me." Apollo frowned. "Heh, you couldn't get Ceres into bed with you and now you think I'm the one to score now? Yeah right. I already had someone to hold me and it wasn't you." Lucria smiled as she refused. "Now I must be going." she excused herself from the room before she left.

"I'll take her even if it means her refusal." Apollo glared at the wall. Lucria stepped heavily as she walked through the hallway. "Lucria? Is everything okay?" Sienna asked now worried. "...Apollo thinks that I am his prize. I do not need anyone to keep me happy." Lucria spat out as she walked past Sienna abruptly. "Lucria!" Saga called out to her as Lucria was walking cluelessly through the garden. Lucria stopped walking as Saga ran up to her. "Saga..." Lucria thought as he noticed her confusion. "He made that proposal, didn't he?" Saga questioned. Lucria turned to face Saga and fell against his body coldly. "...I refused, but why did you come back?" she said sadly. "You killed yourself and now you came back-I know it wasn't for me...now was it?" Lucria had her head down. "Lucria..." Saga wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me, did he resurrect you?" Lucria questioned. "..." Saga hugged Lucria as he looked at the sky.

"I'll explain the story to you, Lucria..." Ceres stated, "Apollo is Zues's son, but he called himself the god of sun. Apollo wanted to take over the world and rid humans for all eternity. This ambition led to Apollo being exiled. I went to visit Apollo due to Zues's permission. Apollo was in fury and he wanted me to help him, but I refused. It was then his madness drove him into harming the ones that were close to him. I was almost married to him. I represent agriculture and most humans support it, I can not get 'rid' of them. It is inhumane. I love this earth and I can't let anyone come close to harming it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

Worried...

"Ceres," Lucria thought as she felt Saga's hands on her back. "Saga, where are the others?" Lucria asked. "Camus is with Aurora. Everyone is at their temples guarding it. I should do the same." he suggested. "I'll come with you." Lucria said happily. "You know you get bored easily." Saga teased. Lucria gave Saga a glare, "Shut up! I still hung out with you there." "I remember, you were clumsy yet hyper." Saga kept adding on. "Give me a break-you were a worry-wart. I never got into trouble, I don't think." Lucria said scratching her head. "Heh, you have matured, but you still cause trouble." Saga laughed. "Saga!" Lucria was about to smack him in the back of the head, but Saga grabbed Lucria's wrist and pressed his lips against it.

"Gentle as before...I remember the feeling of being inside you." Saga thought as Lucria stared at him blushing in embarrassment. "Saga...you're having fun with me aren't you?" Lucria questioned with a grin. "...!" Saga released Lucria's wrist quickly and kissed her. "We shouldn't do this." Lucria spoke softly. "Apollo will despise you for this." she finished. "I do not care for him, I want to be back inside you." Saga rasped as Lucria gave him the same smile she always had. "Come now, Saga. I have to make sure that the boys are safe and sound." Lucria said cheerfully. "Shun is very close to you...isn't he?" Saga asked with a frown. "...He protects me. I-I don't know if I have feelings for him..." Lucria looked the other way blushing faintly.

"..." Saga forced Lucria to look at him and she kissed him hesitating to think clearly. "Lucria, are you going back to them?" he asked. "I might have to. But not now." Lucria sighed. Apollo frowned as Sienna entered his room. "What is wrong brother?" Sienna questioned. "Lucria has refused my proposal." Apollo frowned. "I guess she thought I was being too urgent. Please bring her to me." Apollo ordered. Sienna nodded and searched for Lucria. "Lucria?" She called out as Lucria and Saga were talking. "Now what?" Lucria got fustrated. "You should go." Saga said before he kissed her gently. Watching Saga walk away, Lucria confronted Sienna. "What's up?" she played it cool. "Apollo wants to apologize to you for being too rude." Sienna said happily.

"...Fine." Lucria crossed her arms as she walked back to Apollo. "I hate being in these situations." she thought as she had a frown on her face. "Saga and the others were revived. My relationship with Shun. Now, Apollo wants me to marry him. Shit, what am I suppose to do...?" "Lucria," Apollo took the girl's hand and brought her back to his room, "I apologize for worrying you." "No, it's not your fault. Everything is moving fast for me. I just need some time to think about this. I better go back to Japan." Lucria suggested.

"Please don't leave, I want to explain everything to you." Apollo said urgently. "Fine. Explain." Lucria sighed as she stood. "I've always been attracted to you...even now. I want to start a life with you as my wife, Lucria. You have such powers to create a life that no one can. I know how 'hostile' it was for you to not be in love with someone. You chose your duty over anything else. My father respected that. Everyone did in the skies." Apollo spoke calmly as he kneeled down in front of Lucria. He took her hand gently and kissed it. "...Why do you want me? Is it because of the way I look? Or is it because I know how to stop you?" Lucria questioned. The last question struck Apollo furiously and he backed away for a brief moment trying not to get angry with her. He stood up and turned away with his eyes glowing like a demon. "Did I hit a nerve?" Lucria smirked.

"...No." Apollo said before he turned back around. "Lucria will you please think about this?" he asked. Lucria gave him a frown and shook her head, "..." Apollo placed his hands on her shoulders. "Crap not the pretty eyes..." Lucria blushed in fear as Apollo leaned his face only an inch away from hers. "You're blushing...that is assuring to know that you are attracted to me." Apollo smiled before he glanced at Lucria's lips. "I know that one of the gold saints love you. So I will back away unless you give me a positive answer." he said before moving away. "Thank you for the respect." Lucria said leaving the room. "She's beautiful and yet, dangerous." Apollo thought as he watched her leave. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

Midnight meeting

Sitting on a step, Lucria stared at the sky. Hearing Apollo play the small harp again, Lucria tried to hide her thoughts. "He wants me..." she thought before standng up, "Right now, I must find the boys."

In Japan, Shun was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. "I wonder if Lucria is okay..." he thought as he closed his eyes. "Lucria is a good person, she's kind, beautiful, fun to be around, and..." he opened his eyes and noticed Lucria watching him. "Sorry, did I wake you?" she whispered as Shun sat up. "You came back. Seiya is outside on his own and the others went home." Shun said sadly. Lucria felt terrible and hugged Shun tight. "Athena and I prefer you guys not to join this fight." Lucria said as Shun wrapped his arms around her waist. "Apollo wants me to marry him, and I haven't given him an answer..." Lucria noticed the disturbed look on Shun's face. "Lucria, do not marry him." Shun suggested. "I want..." he blushed as Lucria laid her head against his chest. "Shun..." she murmured as he tried to speak.

"Do you love me Shun?" she questioned. "I want to know the truth." Lucria added. Shun fell silent as Lucria touched his chest. "You do not have to tell me now Shun." She said calmly. "Just tell me the answer when you are ready. I will tell you my answer as well." Lucria smiled cheerfully. Shun kissed her suddenly and Lucria's eyes widened. "Lucria..." he whispered as she kissed back. "We shouldn't do this." Lucria said worried. "If I hurt you, then I will regret it." she added as she pushed herself away. Shun pulled her closer to him, "I am younger than you...I know the consequences, but I can take it." "No..." Lucria cried before Shun kissed her again. This time it was deeper than the last.

Lucria tried to protest, but Shun placed his body over hers. "I know you still love Saga...and I can accept that. I just want you to love me as well, neither more nor less." Shun said as he placed his hands on Lucria's thighs. Lucria didn't speak as Shun slipped his hands under her skirt and pulled her panties down. Lucria opened her mouth to tell Shun to stop, but she couldn't hear her voice. Shun continued to kiss her as he stripped Lucria of her clothing. "Lucria...please." he pleaded as Lucria took hold of his hair. Shun then removed his clothes and laid on top of Lucria gently. Lucria gave in and kissed Shun's chest then his neck. Shun started moaning softly as he gripped Lucria's waist as he didn't want to enter her yet. His body spasmed as Lucria's hands roamed all over him.

"Shun..." Lucria called out to him as Shun tried to keep his body an inch above Lucria's body. "I don't want you to harm yourself." Lucria said as she nipped at his chest. Feeling her lips against his skin made Shun lower his body. He grabbed one of her breasts gently stroking it. "Lucria," Shun slowly entered Lucria's body trying not to hurt her, "I don't want to hurt you." "Shun, I'm not worried. Just move and I will hold on to you. You wanted me and you wanted this...take this chance." Lucria smiled as she kissed him deeply. Shun began thrusting his body against hers faster and faster as he pinned her wrists down on the edge of the bed. Lucria couldn't help the fact that she was moaning Shun's name in pants as he was getting harder for her.

Shun didn't want to get Lucria pregnant so he removed himself from being inside her. "I...don't want this to end, but we can not have a child now." he apologized. Lucria pushed Shun on his back and climbed over his thighs, planting her body on top of his. Straddling his legs gently, Lucria kissed Shun deeply playing with his tongue. "I won't get pregnant." she encouraged him as Lucria placed herself on top of Shun's member, making sure that he would be inside her body. Shun placed his hands on Lucria's waist. "Lucria, I do not want anyone else." Shun said as he pushed himself further inside her.

"Shun." Lucria kissed him until he spilled inside her causing both of them to scream. The two remained in bed until the sun came. "Lucria...?" Shun called her name as he opened his eyes. Lucria was lying beside him with her head on his chest sleeping. "We should get up before Seiya and others arrive." he thought as he got out of bed. Lucria woke up slowly as Shun was about to take a shower. "Shun," Lucria smiled as she sat up, "How are you feeling?" "Better since last night." Shun blushed before he got into the shower. Lucria moved out of bed and waited for Shun to finish so she could clean herself up.

Hearing a knock on the door, Lucria ran over to it quickly as she pressed her back against the door making sure that it wouldn't open. "Hey Shun open the door!" Seiya ordered as he was twisting the knob. "No!" Lucria shouted. "Shit!" she thought as she gave herself away. "Lucria? What the hell are you doing in Shun's room this early?" Seiya was surprised as Hyoga and Shiryu shook their heads. "Bet she came to visit us. Especially Shun." Hyoga smiled. As Shun came out of the bathroom with his clean clothes on, he noticed Lucria leaning on the door with sigh. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Hey Shun!!" Seiya shouted through the door. "Seiya?!" Shun looked startled as he ran over to Lucria's side and covered the door with his back. "Lucria, take your clothes in the closet and find yourself a clean pair. Then head in the shower." he whispered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

Morning Screwup

"Come on Shun let us in. You can't hide her." Shiryu said calmly. "The hell he can't-I'll knock the door down." Hyoga suggested as he took a step back. "Hyoga, that is not a smart thing to do." Shiryu warned him. Lucria did what she was told and remained in the bathroom with the door locked taking a shower. Shun opened his door and the three entered the room casually. "Okay, we know that Lucria is here. So what is going on?" Hyoga questioned. Shiryu sat down in a chair. "That is a bit much Hyoga, Shun probably does have a good explanation." Shiryu said.

"Well, where is she?" Seiya said in a normal tone of voice. "Taking a shower, she came in last night. She needed to get away from him." Shun stated. "Last night? You had her in this room alone late at night? Did you get any?" Seiya was curious. "S...Seiya! I didn't and that is nothing you should be concerned about! Lucria and I are close, but we aren't taking any chances!" Shun said angrily. "Are you sure about that Shun? Did she even mention anything else to you?" Hyoga grinned. "She says that she will explain what is going on to us." Shun grunted.

"God..." Lucria thought as she turned the shower off. Getting into a shirt and a pair of pants, she felt free about what she wearing instead of the dresses she properly wore. Coming out of the bathroom, all the guys stared at in amazement. Each blushed faintly not realizing what Lucria looked like with out dressing up looking like a princess. "What? Do I look wierd to you?" Lucria placed her hands on her hips. "She's cute." Hyoga pointed out. Lucria blushed and threw a finger in front of the boys, "Give me a break you guys-it's just me! It's the widow of Pope Ares! Hello!"

"Sorry..." Shiryu rasped as he gained control. "You just look different." Seiya said excusing his gaping. "Heh, you need to dress up like that more." Hyoga teased. Lucria twitched and crossed her arms. "Shut up." she retorted. "Lucria..." Shun blushed as Lucria smiled. "You do look cute in that outfit." he finished. "Shun, it's nothing really, it feels like I'm one of you guys now." Lucria said happily. "I can still be myself." she finished as she sat down beside Shun. "Now let's get down to what is really going on." Lucria explained, "Apollo has requested me to be his wife." Seiya and the other boys except Shun reacted in the ridiculous hysterical way. "Are you serious? Or is this some kind of sick joke?!" Hyoga coughed. "I ain't joking, Athena brought it up and Ceres still refuses. I can't hide from him for long though or hell will spread." Lucria shouted in anger.

"I am trying to stall him as long as I can so that Athena and I can stop him." Lucria sighed before leaving. Luckily, Lucria landed at the footsteps of the Gemini temple. She ran up the stairs quickly knowing that Saga was waiting for her return. "Saga? Saga, where are you?" she called out. Coming out the shadows was Apollo. He had a cheerful look on his face that disturbed Lucria. "I was wondering where you are. I am glad that you are alright Miss Lucria." Apollo said confronting her. "I had to do something. It is not important." Lucria lied. "Really now? I see that you were expecting someone else. The Gemini Saint, am I correct." Apollo smiled gently.

"Not really." I lied again. "Now, now. It's not good to lie to me Miss Lucria. Someone might get hurt." Apollo stood in front of Lucria. A bit too close to be in fact. "I need to go so please excuse me." Lucria said walking past Apollo but he took her by the wrist. "Please do not forget the proposal Lucria. I do want to know what your answer will be." Apollo said seriously. "Let me go." She ordered as Apollo had a somewhat tight grip. Saga came into the Temple and noticed Apollo talking to Lucria.

"Lucria." Saga called her name and the girl turned to him in surprise. "Saga..." she said softly as he noticed Apollo had a grip on her. "Let her go." Saga said angrily. Apollo released Lucria and turned to Saga. "I am sorry Gemini. I will leave you two alone now." he excused himself. "What the hell did he do to you?" Saga questioned. "Nothing Saga." Lucria lied. "Lucria, stop hiding and tell me what is going on with you." Saga frowned. "I should marry Apollo shouldn't I?" Lucria asked causing Saga's eyes to widen. "...Do what you have to." Saga stated.

"Do you love me Saga? I wouldn't expect you to say something like that." Lucria said coldly. "I am going to stop him one way or the other. Please forgive me Saga..." Lucria said as she was about to leave. Saga took the girl in his arms and kissed her roughly. Lucria couldn't resist and held onto him tight. "Saga...please forgive me." Lucria cried. "No." Saga refused as the two wouldn't stop. "I won't lose you to that bastard, even if it is Athena's brother." he rasped. "Saga...I won't marry him but I must defeat him." Lucria said softly before the two released each other. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

Trouble

"I must go." Lucria said before she left. "We have to stop him." Sienna whispered as they two girls sat in the courtyard. "Apollo wants me as his wife, I do not want to do it. Should I though?" Lucria asked. "No. I don't want you to be forced into anything." Athena frowned. "I love Saga, but I love Shun too. I do not love Apollo. I refuse to love him. Ceres agrees with me on this one." Lucria said with a weak smile. "Shun always did have feelings for you. He is just shy, if that is the right word." Sienna smiled. Lucria chuckled as she looked at the flowers, being the one who is proposed to sucks right now." she said. Sienna smiled, "Now you know how I felt when Poseidon proposed." "Yeah. Well, I am gonna get some sleep. I'll see you later." Lucria waved good-bye before she headed to her room.

In the morning, Lucria heard the sound of a harp playing. "Why is the sound so soothing?" she thought. "He's playing it." Ceres stated. "Hm." Lucria spoke softly. "The harp. He used to play each day peacefully." Ceres explained. "Oh." Lucria said as she walked down the hallway. "Sienna must be hanging around him. Those two are brother and sister by godship." Lucria thought. "You have a daughter." Ceres said somewhat depressed. "What?" Lucria's eyes widened. "I am not even pregnant. How the hell do I have a daughter?!" She thought with a gasp. "Long ago, Zues and I beared a child-her name was Persephone. She was kidnapped by Hades and married him." Ceres sighed. "So, will Persephone be incarnated too?" Lucria questioned. "I do not know." Ceres said sadly.

Without paying attention, Lucria bumped into Camus. "Sh-" she cursed as she shook her head. "Are you okay Ceres?" Camus questioned. "Yeah." Lucria smiled crookedly as she looked at him. "You seem to think about something. Someone getting to you?" Camus smiled calmly. "Uh, well..." Lucria trailed off as Shura confronted her. "Hey." Camus said as he turned his eyes to Shura then back to Lucria. "I'll explain this-follow me." Lucria whispered as she told the two to follow her into her room. "What?" Camus questioned in anger. "Why the hell is he forcing you to marry him?" Shura was pissed now. Lucria glared at the two, "Saga already knows about this and I have not yet made my decision. Athena and I are trying to figure out a way to stop him." "What about the bronze knights?" Camus questioned.

"I made a visit earlier. The boys know not to interfere." Lucria smiled. "What are you going to do with Saga?" Shura questioned. "Saga knows what I will do. For now, you guys will not mention anything about it. Got that?" Lucria said. The two knights nodded. Right when Lucria was about to open the door she felt someone's cosmos disappear. "Athena!" she spoke as they ran out of the room. "Apollo did something to her!" Lucria said in fear. Entering the courtyard, Lucria spotted Sienna lying on the floor with her staff in her hand. "Bastard!" Camus scolded. "She tried to stop me from playing. Or tried to stop me from taking you Ceres." Apollo's eyes glowed. Lucria took a step back knowing what she was up against.

"Stay back Lucria." Camus ordered. "Right." Lucria nodded. Apollo's knight assailed the two and they took the battle somewhere else. Apollo chuckled as he was about to pick up Sienna's unconscious body. Lucria shocked him with some of her cosmos and he backed away. "What do you think you are doing?" Lucria questioned him. Apollo smiled as he swung his hand to release the shock. "I was about to send my sister to a proper room. I guess that is out of the question since you are enraged now." Apollo said sweetly. "Don't be a bastard and bring her back. I know what you want to do, but I will not allow it." Lucria said angrily. "Ceres please don't argue with me. You know that you can not defeat me on your own." Apollo reached out for Lucria. "Really now?" Ceres began talking through Lucria. "This girl's cosmos isn't a child's toy." she smiled.

"And her body isn't either." Apollo grinned. Lucria shook her head and stood her ground. "Do not not even think about it. This girl will not be involved in your twisted world." Ceres said angrily as she pulled out her staff. It had two lunar blades on each side. "You can not stop me." Apollo smirked. "If I wanted to I would but I am not going to allow you to harm Athena and this world. Your father would not let this happen." Ceres said pointing the staff at Apollo. "That body of yours wouldn't be able to handle your cosmos. Now why do you think that alone you can kill me?" Apollo questioned as he took a step forward with the staff at his throat. Ceres sighed and put the staff away. "Damn it, I can't do this while controlling Lucria. She can't handle it..." she thought.

"Now then." Apollo picked up Athena's body and carried it bridal-style. "We will marry at sunset. Of course, if you do not accept the offer then she will die and follow the pits of hell." Apollo said calmly. "We'll see how this day goes by." Ceres glared at Apollo as his knights appeared. "Where are the Aquarius and the Capricorn?" Ceres asked as an order. "Sent back to hell." The blonde knight answered. "But you goddess-" The red haired knight sent a golden ring around Ceres forcing her sleep inside Lucria. Lucria blinked and realized that she was paralyzed. "You ass! What the hell did you do to us?!" she shouted. "You will have a nice time being what you should've been the day you refused my proposal..." Apollo's eyes met Lucria's and she was suddenly turned into a crystalized statue."I will come for you later." he smiled. "Put her in the Gemini temple. Saga will enjoy this present." Apollo snickered as he carried Athena away. One knight carried Lucria's crystalized body safely to the Gemini temple and placed her in the center of the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

Senses

"Something is wrong..." Shiori gasped as she almost dropped a plate. Shunrei looked at her worried. "Shiori?" she questioned as Shiori looked like she went pale. Shiori, a girl who had silver hair and gold eyes, stared out at the window. "She's gone...both of them." she said. "Brother." Shunrei thought as Shiryu as he stared at the waterfall. "Lucria...she and Athena..." Shiryu thought. "They are in trouble Shiryu." Roshi pointed out as he sat in his usual spot. "Apollo has them both locked up. I can not reach either of them." Roshi explained. "I wonder if the others can sense this." Shiryu said calmly.

"Lucria..." Shun thought with a blush as he remembered the night they shared together. "She didn't want me or the others to get involved." he closed his eyes until he felt a faint cosmos touch him. "I'm sorry..." Lucria's voice faded in his mind as his eyes widened in shock. "I can't let her leave." Shun stood up and ran outside the room. Ikki was clenching his fist as he glared at the sky, "She didn't tell me that she was fighting him alone. That girl was stupid to think that." Ikki muttered under his breathe as Shun confronted him. "Ikki, Lucria didn't want us to get involved. Apollo can not be defeated by a mere human. Not even a saint can stand up to him." Shun explained. "I know that, but now Athena and Ceres are gone. Their cosmos are fading away slowly." Ikki retorted.

"I am going to get her." Shun said walking past Ikki. "Seiya is going to get them as well." Ikki stated. "You aren't going to go with us?" Shun questioned. "..." Ikki didn't answer before Shun left. "Lucria please just hold on." Shun thought as he ran into Seiya. "You sense it too?!" Seiya questioned. "Yeah. We got to meet up with the others." Shun said as he and Seiya began heading to their destination.

"Shunrei, something is wrong." Shiori said sadly as she fell on her knees, "The goddess. Both of them are gone." "Shiori." Shunrei frowned as she placed her hands on Shiori's shoulders. "Shunrei, Shiryu must go save them or we'll be in danger far even worse." Shiori said. Shunrei gasped as Shiryu and Roshi entered the room. "Shiori can sense it too." Shiryu thought as he kneeled down to face Shiori with a smile. "Everyone will be fine." he promised, "I won't let anyone die and I'll make sure that the goddesses come back safely." "Dragon Shiryu..." Shiori thought as she pulled out a flower. "Give this to Ceres. She will awaken again and then she will know what to do." Shiori explained. Shiryu took the flower and nodded in agreement. "Shunrei take care of Shiori and Roshi, okay?" he asked. "Yes brother." Shunrei smiled.

"Shiryu. This battle will not be easily fought alone." Roshi told him. "I understand Master, but if we sensed the trouble here then Shun and the others must know what is happening too." Shiryu agreed as he grabbed his Dragon clothe.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

Crystalized

The crystallized statue of Lucria just stood in the middle of the temple silently. "I am sorry Lucria..." Ceres spoke through her cosmos. Lucria couldn't move and couldn't speak. She could only think. "Saga will be furious but he alone can not stop the power of Apollo. We will not give in to the offer but what can we do now?" Lucria thought. "Beautiful work they have done." Apollo said happily as he circled the statue. "You may not be able to talk but you still can think Ceres. I am not ignorant." Apollo smiled as he touched Lucria's cheek. "I might free you..." he said gaping at her.

"I am going to kill you." Lucria's thought was heard. "I do not think you can. If you want the humans to live then accept my proposal." Apollo requested one more time. "Hell no." Lucria thought angrily. "Heh. Refuse this then." Apollo placed his lips on Lucria's forcing her back to normal. Lucria pushed him away and clenched her fist. "I won't stand for this." Lucria shouted just as Saga entered the room. "What the hell?" he thought as he noticed shards of crystal lying on the floor surrounding Lucria. "Try to defeat me on your own." Apollo insisted just before Lucria forced a blast of cosmos directed at him. Apollo stopped the cosmos and made it change its form into a ring. He then sent it around Lucria and slammed her down into the floor. "Galaxian Explosion!" Saga shouted as he sent a bunch of meteors at Apollo.

Apollo dodged the attack just by a centimeter as Saga released Lucria of the spell. "Camus and Shura are gone." she stated as Saga helped Lucria stand. "That bastard is keeping Athena captive." Saga glared at Apollo. Apollo laughed, "Now you know what is going on then. Oh well, she is still your wife due to your existence but that will not last long." Apollo threatened him. Lucria stood in front of Saga. "If you lay a hand on my husband then God help me that I will send you to hell!" She retorted. "Learn something from this-Do not touch my husband! Since I am the protective type." Lucria grinned.

"Give me back Sienna now." Lucria ordered. "Why should I bring my sister back?" Apollo chuckled. "Because if you don't I will kick your ass." Lucria glared at him. "Saga, this one is mine." she said warning him to not interfere. "Lucria!" Saga protested. "I am not Lucria...Gemini." Ceres took possession of Lucria's body once more. "This is unfinished business and Athena's life is on the line. I can not have any more people dying on me. I apologize." Ceres explained as she removed herself from Lucria's body taking her own human like form. Lucria went back to being crystallized. Saga was in shock as he watch Lucria's body shine in the light. "Did you kill her?" he questioned. "No, she is sleeping. Dormanting herself within the cosmos. She will not die." Ceres smiled gently. "Apollo bring me to Athena." she ordered as her long hair flowed behind her. Ceres violet eyes glistened with anger. Apollo nodded and escorted Ceres out of the temple. Saga just stood there silent as he stared at Lucria's body.

"This is not good." Saga thought as he touched the girl's lips. They were warm but it still was not her. "She's sleep but yet she can not do a thing to be free of this." Saga said as he grew angry.

"...Saga forgive me..." the statue cried. "Everyone..."

Entering the sanctuary, Shun, Seiya, Hyoga, and Shiryu were in his clothes and scouting the area. "Athena's cosmos..I can't sense it anywhere." Shiryu said worried. "Lucria's cosmos is very faint. We have to hurry." Shun said as the four headed to the temples. "How are we going to find them?" Hyoga questioned, "If we get caught then we are screwed." "We got to separate and hurry." Seiya suggested. "Fine." Shiryu nodded and the four disbanded. "Lucria...I'm coming for you." Shun thought as he headed to the Gemini temple. First, he had to encounter Aphrodite who was waiting for him at the stairs of the Pisces temple.

Aurora was sitting in the Aquarius temple silently. She knew that Apollo's knights killed Camus. The Aquarius temple began to freeze below zero degrees naturally now. Ice began to form on the walls and floor. "She is keeping a barrier." One knight said with brown hair as he turned to Apollo. "No need to harm her, she has already broke apart due to the loss of her lover." Apollo said calmly as Ceres continued to follow him. "You bastard." she thought keeping a calm face. "I have no intention of fighting Eos. Ceres. She is delicate but you have something that my father once loved, I just wonder if I can have it too." Apollo teased. "I am not interested in having a child by you." Ceres retorted. "I will not have any children in this body. It is Lucria's afterall." Ceres said with a smirk.

"Sir, those bronze brats are here." One knight reported. "What?" Apollo was surprised. Ceres gasped, "They are not allowed here. It was Athena's orders and now it is mine." "Now they are being a nuisance. Kill them." Apollo simply stated. "Yes s-!" One knight was about to speak until Ceres cut him off. "Now you said that there will be no more slain." she said now being ignorant. "Did you think that I would let those children live if they continued to interrupt our ceremony?" Apollo smiled. "Wha? I am not marrying you." Ceres refused. "If you want those kids to live then the ceremony will continue." Apollo said harshly. Ceres stared at Apollo with the tone of voice he just now had at the moment with astonishment. "I rather have one of the bronze pregnating me before you even try." She teased. Apollo's hair flared and he turned to Ceres with a punch. Ceres stopped it instantly and looked at Apollo with her finger waving, "No hitting women. It is disgraceful. Of course, your father was a bit of a rough one. Wonder why Hera was forced into marriage."

"You disrespect father and you'll lose your head." Apollo spited. "Oh I'm just saying as a reference. But he did leave everything to who-Athena, Hera, and I? Oh yes, I-your somewhat mother?" Ceres kept hitting Apollo's nerves and she aimed pretty well as the two continued down the path. "Eos...keep the fallen safe." Ceres thought as she looked at the Aquarius temple. "Camus...I will avenge you and your friend Shura." Aurora whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "That man will pay." 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

Deja vu

"Andromeda...why did you return? Athena gave you an order." Aphrodite laughed as he sniffed a red rose. Shun looked at him with a sigh. "Lucria is in trouble. You do not sense her cosmos. She needs help!" Shun said trying to get Aphrodite to help. "I know what is going on-what I really want to know is your place compared to us gold saints!" Aphrodite threw a rose at Shun. Shun dodged it easily. "You are just going to leave Lucria for dead?!" Shun shouted as he was surrounded by his Nebula chain. "Heh, Saga is the one that married her. I am just one of her followers as well as Athena's. Nothing more to me, but Apollo is the one that rules now. Seems that the two goddesses just gave him the position." Aphrodite explained. "That isn't true." Shun said angrily. "Lucria told me how you showed her how to enjoy flowers and stuff like that-it seems that you do not remember anything due to that hellish man. I do not want to kill you but you are interfering with my mission." Shun said as his chains started rumbling.

"Ha! What is some metal going to do to me?" Aphrodite laughed as he pulled out more roses. "Piranha roses!" he shouted as he threw the roses. The fight went on for a few hours until Ikki appeared.

"Well, here she is." Apollo pointed to the sleeping princess Sienna. She was pale and she had her eyes closed. It seemed like she was dead. "..." Ceres was shocked as Apollo wrapped his arms around her. "She will be brought back to life but you must go along with the ceremony." he murmured in Ceres' ear. "Let me go or lose an eye." she warned him. Apollo backed away knowing that Ceres was not lying and chuckled. "Tempting is more than enough...my sister will be fine, I am controlling the strings of her soul. Hopefully she will have a peaceful eternity in the underworld." Apollo said as he placed his hands on Ceres's shoulders.

"I am not sharing your bed." Ceres said cautiously. "...What makes you think that I would want it right now?" Apollo smirked. Ceres flared some of her cosmos towards Apollo and he backed off quickly. "Bring Athena back Apollo." Ceres ordered as she stared at Sienna. "Only if you marry me." Apollo smiled. "..." Ceres didn't respond.

"...Lucria." Saga stared at the statue. "If I hadn't found her...then none of this would have happened." he thought before leaving the temple. Shun continued past the Pisces temple and finally reached the Gemini temple. Saga was nowhere to be found. "Lucria!" Shun called out to her as he ran up the stairs. "Please answer me!" Shun pleaded as he entered the building. In shock, Shun stood in front of the statue. "Lucria..." he had tears running down his cheeks. Lucria didn't respond as she stood there silent and cold. "No, it can't be right." Shun touched her face. "Lucria is usually warm...and soft." Shun thought as he remembered the night they spent together in bed.

"She can't be brought back. It was Ceres's doing." A voice spoke sadly. It was Mu. He watched everything happen. "Ceres doesn't want you bronze knights interfering, it was Athena's order." he stated. "Why did she do it?" Shun questioned as he held the statue. "Nothing personal, but Ceres did not want Lucria to be harmed by Apollo. No human can defeat him even in groups." Mu explained. "Shura and Camus are gone and Aurora is in rage right now-wanting to kill Apollo or the ones taking her lover away." "Then, why isn't Saga doing a thing to avenge her?" Shun questioned as he glared at Mu. "He loved Lucria and she still has feelings for him. Why won't he fight back?!" Shun shouted.

"...Lucria doesn't want him to die." Mu answered coldly. "The girl knows what she was doing and surrendering her life is what she must do." Mu said with an angry look. Shun fell silent. "If you want to restore the girl then-Saga must fall on his own accord." Mu sighed. "What?" Shun looked surprised. "It is a hard bargain, but Saga has accepted it. The ordeal he had promised to Ceres long ago when Lucria was only an infant. His cosmos will restore life to the girl as long as she was under Ceres' command." Mu frowned at the thought.

"Then what can I do?" Shun questioned. "Keep Lucria company. She is not dead." Mu said before leaving. Shun turned to Lucria and sat down on the floor. "This is just bull shit. I come to find out that you are a statue and everyone is fighting...damn it! I shouldn't have let you leave like that! If you would have told me more then maybe..." Shun cried as he pounded the floor with his fist.

"Shun..." Lucria's faint cosmos called out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

Battle spill

"Why do you always have to be such an ass-I order you to bring Athena back or I'll beat your ass." Ceres grew furious. Apollo laughed as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I love you too much..." he said as he moved one of his hands on Ceres' lower back. "Marry me..." he pleaded. Ceres punched Apollo and stomped away. "Fine, we'll have a duel." Apollo stood at the back of the room as his cosmos flared violently. "If I win-you must marry me." he smiled.

"Please, the only one I have ever truely loved was the late pope Ares." Ceres said sadly as she closed her eyes. Her cosmos took the form of long thorns ripping from the floor. "Very original woman." Apollo said as his hair changed color. "Aww...little boy wanna play with the big girl." Ceres laughed as she was not intimidated. "I've done better." she teased before Apollo charged at her. "Come on little boy-" Ceres smirked as she just stood her ground while more cosmos plants rose from the ground and ripped through the walls and ceiling.

"You never change do you...?" Apollo said as he dodged the plants and ripped through the cosmos. Ceres shook her finger and forced the plants to engulf him. Apollo laughed as he blasted the plants away and sent a blast of cosmos at Ceres' direction. Ceres dodged the cosmos, but Apollo's cosmos followed and engulfed her. Ceres couldn't breathe as she got away instantly. Hitting the floor, Ceres coughed as she covered her mouth. Apollo walked over to her, but the cosmos plants took hold of his legs. "Heh, these won't stop me." he laughed.

"No-but I will!" Aurora entered the room with a blast of ice heading towards Apollo. "Eos!" Ceres gasped. Aurora confronted Ceres and helped her stand. "Yes, it's me. It's been awhile since I took free of this power." Eos spoke through Aurora's voice. "Where is Aurora?" Ceres questioned. "She is with Camus." Eos explained. "What?!" Apollo was shocked. "She is making coffin with her cosmos and gave me freedom. She isn't dead but sleeping. Her cosmos will keep her spirit going until she decides to die." Eos explained as ice flew within the air.

"Children dying...Athena does not like this." Ceres stated sadly as she glared at Apollo. "I suppose you were weak that you needed the goddess of dawn. Eos...get out of my way." Apollo ordered as he glared at Aurora. Eos took hold of Aurora's physical body and laughed. "No, your father would be pissed if he saw you do this to one of his baby mamas and his daughter. You got some nerve trying to take over this world. I just won't allow it." Aurora said as an orb of ice formed in the palm of her hand.

"Aurora...I won't let you die." Eos thought. "Foolish wench." Apollo scolded as he ripped through the cosmos plants. "What was that?!" Eos sent a blast of ice on Apollo's legs. He was now immobilized. "I don't consider the name calling something new kid. Besides, you took something from Aurora and I'm seeking revenge." Eos smiled. "Ha, that child couldn't even handle me!" Apollo shouted as he forced the ice to melt. Eos gasped as Apollo laughed hysterically. "No more games." he said with a serious tone and charged at her.

"Hell with it!" Ceres pulled out a spear and aimed it Apollo. "I am tired of you and your demise will be final!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

Dead locked

"What the hell are you doing?!" Seiya yelled at Saga. "You need to leave this sanctuary." Saga ordered. "I won't, Sienna and Lucria needs me. I won't fail them!" Seiya refused. Saga shook his head in shame, "Then I will have to force you to leave. Galaxian Explosion!" Saga shouted as he sent Seiya flying in the air. Seiya landed pretty hard and struggled to stand up. "Why-are you doing this...?" he stammered on his words. Saga didn't answer as he turned away. "Why? Why won't you let me save them?!" Seiya shouted.

"If you want to save them then kill me." Saga ordered. "What?" Seiya looked surprised. "Lucria is waiting to be restored. I have made a promise to her on the day I found her. When I die then Lucria's cosmos will be restored completely." Saga explained. "So, I should kill you." Seiya said with a frown. "...Through battle Pegasus." Saga said as he turned to face him.

"The statue is cracking..." Shun thought as he heard Lucria's body crack a little. "What is going on?" he wondered as he stared at the ceiling. "Shun..." Lucria's faint cosmos poured through the crack on her face. The cosmos looked like blood, but it wasn't thick. "I'm sorry..." Lucria's voice faded in and out within the temple of the Gemini twins. "Lucria!" Shun shouted. Lucria's body began cracking more. "Shit!" Shun thought as he felt a shard of crystal hit his hand. He turned to Lucria with a shocked look on his face.

"Saga...thank you." Lucria thought just as the crystal statue shattered instantly.

"Lucria...you know you can not move easily now, your body is still weak without Ceres' cosmos." Shun informed as he picked Lucria up gently. "Please bring me to them Shun or we will all die." Lucria pleaded as she clenched her hands on Shun's armor. Crying in sadness, Lucria couldn't speak normally anymore. Her body was too weak and she only had a little of her own cosmos left to survive. Shun nodded in agreement and dashed out of the temple while carrying Lucria. Her cosmos surrounded the both of them as they travelled through the debris.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, and Ikki caught up to them. "Damn. Lucria is..." Ikki cursed angrily. "Apollo is going to be pissed when he sees her body like this." Hyoga said. "What do you mean?" Shiryu questioned. "Apollo wanted Lucria to remain this way, but instead have her inside an ice coffin as well as Athena. It was stupid..." Hyoga trailed off. "Aurora is fighting out there."

"Lucria...?" Shun called out to her as a bright light took the form of Lucria's body. Lucria fell to the floor recklessly without being completely conscious. Lucria's body was pale as if she had lost a lot of water and blood. Her eyes went black completely and she had lost her voice. Shards of Lucria's crystal shell surrounded her. Shun helped her stand with tears running down his cheeks. "Shun..." Lucria murmured as she was completely nude. Shun held Lucria gently."You are alive. But why are you pale?" he questioned. Lucria smiled as she kissed Shun gently, "I'm alive, aren't I?" "Lucria, I'm so glad." he cried happily. "He's still alive Shun...I must stop him. Sienna is in trouble. She has lost her soul in hell, and Apollo is fighting Ceres." Lucria breathed softly. "What?!" Hyoga gasped in anger. "Aurora...she is with Ceres...please hurry." Lucria spoke quietly trying to breathe normally. The five agreed and hurried.

"Damn it." Eos shouted in anger as the temperature in the room was below zero. Apollo had changed into his true form with his hair flowing within flames. Ceres shook her head as her cosmos plants were disappearing. "Shit. Eos use some of your cosmos to slow Apollo down-I'm going in!" Ceres suggested as she charged at Apollo. "Got it. Ice of hell." Eos called out as ice crystals shaping of flames surrounded the room. Apollo laughed as he and Ceres clashed. "When I have your body Ceres-I promise not to harm it in the most negative way." he complimented. "Kiss my ass!" Ceres muttered as she kicked Apollo away.

"Two against one...so pathetic. Father loved you too!" Apollo blasted a large ball of flame towards Ceres. Ceres dodged it, but Eos gasped as the flame took hold of her arm. "What?!" she lost control of her arm. "You just lost control of your arm. Now you can't do so much can you?" Apollo sent another blast of fire towards Eos, but Hyoga caused Diamond dust to counter it. "Cygnus Hyoga!" Eos smiled as she landed on her feet. "Thank god you are safe!" she said happily as Hyoga approached her. "But Lucria is dying!" Hyoga stated as Ceres and Apollo clashed within cosmos. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

Prayer

"Andromeda, Pegasus, Dragon, Phoenix, you all came as well." Eos said as she turned to them. Observing Lucria, Eos gave a sigh. "At this rate, I can't do anything for her. Ceres must return in this girl's body before she dies." Eos explained. "Is there any way to make that happen?" Shun asked worried. "Yes. Although, Ceres must do it on her own will, but she is in battle. If four of you can help me delay Apollo then this will be quicker to occur." Eos finished. "Shun, you hold on to Lucria. She trusts you the most. I'll stay with Aurora." Hyoga said confidently. Eos smiled. "Aurora believes in all of you, now let's go." she said as she rode on her ice crystals.

"Ceres!" Seiya shouted as Ceres held her ground. "Pegasus-Ugh!" Ceres glanced a second at Seiya, but blocked Apollo's strike with her arm. "Don't get distracted. Father didn't like that!" Apollo laughed. "Bastard child! Pegasus, I'm a bit busy so you better just talk!" Ceres shouted as she blocked Apollo's strike again. "Get your ass back here-and get back in Lucria's body! We'll take over for a bit!" Seiya shouted as the five confronted Apollo. Apollo took a step forward, "You think that a mere human can stop me? Then make a move kid!" "Geh!" Eos twitched as the flame surrounding her arm grew larger. "Aurora...stay down." Hyoga said with a worried look on his face.

"Easier said than done Cygnus. You four can't take Apollo on, he's powerful. If Lucria and Ceres merge, then there will be a better chance of surviving this battle." Eos explained. "Fine-we'll just stall!" Hyoga nodded as he and the others charged at Apollo. Eos controlled the amount of ice crystals surrounding the area. Ceres hurried over to Lucria and kneeled down to face her. "Ceres...you're still alive." Lucria tried to speak. "You couldn't stay put. Heh, it's funny that we can't stand being still at all and now we are stuck dealing with this. I'm sorry for..." Ceres said touching Lucria's face.

"Don't be...it's my fault. I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me...a world without humans is just not right." Lucria closed her eyes as her cosmos was about to completely die out. "Ceres please hurry!" Shun pleaded. "..." Ceres placed her forehead against Lucria's forehead and their cosmos surrounded them. "Uh...?" Shun gasped as Lucria's body was now covered in clothes and her body wasn't pale anymore. "I will always be within this girl Andromeda, but there will be times when we separate from each other and can not reach each other in time. You must understand that." Ceres announced as Lucria regained her eye color.

"Yes, I understand." Shun agreed as Lucria held onto Shun firmly. "Unh...Shun?" Lucria opened her eyes half way. Shun chuckled happily as Lucria turned to him clueless, "Don't say much. We have something to finish Lucria." Shun glared at Apollo. "No shit." Lucria nodded as she stood up with her spear. "Now then shall we?" she questioned. "Yes." Shun said calmly. Walking over to Eos, Lucria gave Eos a glance. "I am fine now. Please let me take over. For the boys..." Lucria looked at the unconscious knights. "Saga...I thank you for bringing me back." she smiled as her spear shined gold. "To all the fallen gold knights-I pray!" Lucria threw the spear.

It passed Apollo and landed into Sienna's chest. The spear then vanished and reappeared in Lucria's hand. "Should work." Lucria gave Shun a thumbs up. Sienna slowly opened her eyes. "What just...?" she murmured as she sat up. "Lucria!" she shouted. "Not the time. Your brother is on a rampage." Lucria said just as Apollo glared at Sienna. "Damn it, you bitch!" Apollo shouted as he threw his sword into Lucria's chest. "Lucria!" Shun shouted as Lucria fell to the floor on her back. Blood splattered quickly as she made a loud thud. "Lucria, Lucria, wake up!" Shun shook Lucria. "You bastard, Nebula chain!!" Shun shouted as his chains started flowing towards Apollo. Apollo laughed as he deflected the attacks. "Brother, how dare you strike down Ceres. You've harmed my knights as well. I am very ashamed of you." Sienna said as she walked up to Apollo. Apollo just glared at Sienna then turned to the fallen bronze knights.

"Why should I be ashamed? You have joined the humans and now I will finish you off once more. I don't need your pity." Apollo said creating a tower of flame as it surrounded his body. "Shit." Eos muttered as she created more ice crystals. "Brother, stop this right now..." Sienna ordered as she held her staff. "Ha! Like I would simply give up. The girl is dead and there isn't a soul to stop me!" Apollo grinned. Shun looked at Lucria's peaceful looking face. "She can't leave me-" Shun thought as he held Lucria close. Shun cried softly and Lucria's cosmos still remain dead. Nothing was able to revive her now. "The sword..." Shun removed it from Lucria's chest. "If this killed her then..." Shun said quietly as he observed the sword. "Try stopping me sister-nothing will do!" Apollo held a fist of flame.

"Spear of light!" Shun shouted as he threw the sword towards Apollo. "What?" Apollo tried to block the sword, but it went into his heart. Apollo staggered trying to regain his composure. "...My heart, my cosmos...it's all disappearing!" Apollo yelled in anger as his cosmos was ripping out of his body. Sienna shook her head silently, "I'm sorry brother..." Sienna walked past Apollo and walked over to Seiya. "Pegasus Seiya. Thank you..." Sienna cried in happiness as her tears healed the fallen Saint. "Athena..." Seiya spoke softly. "I am safe now." Sienna smiled. "Thank god." Seiya said happily. "Yes." Sienna's tears floated over to the other knights and they have woken up.

"Ceres thank you." Sienna cried as she turned to Lucria. Blood was running down her wound and Apollo was on his knees now screaming in pain. "No...!" he screamed as his cosmos flew into Lucria's body. "What is happening?" Apollo questioned. "You killed her...she kills you." Shun laughed as he pointed to the sword. "You bastard!" Apollo shouted before he fell to the floor dying. The ice crystals receded as Eos walked over to Hyoga. "Um, Hyoga...?" Aurora regained control of her body. "Yeah?" Hyoga chuckled. "I'm sorry." Aurora hugged him. "What? No, no, it's okay!" Hyoga looked surprised. "It's my fault for not keeping you away from this battle. Camus died because of that asshole and now...Lucria is dead." Aurora cried as she hugged Hyoga tight.

"I..." Hyoga frowned at the thought. "Lucria..." Shun sobbed as Apollo's cosmos went into Lucria's wound. Lucria didn't answer as her body was limping. "What can we do now?" Shiryu questioned Sienna. "I can't heal her...the wound is by my brother...unless..." Sienna noticed the wound closing. "Ugh..." Lucria opened her eyes. "Luc-" Shun tried to speak happily, but Lucria interrupted him with a kiss. "I'm not dead...I won't be for a long time." Lucria smiled cheerfully. "But how did you survive that wound?! You've could've been dead." Shun was surprised. "The blow was fatal, but Apollo's cosmos was absorbed into my body. I was too weak to kill him back then, but this was the only was to defeat him." Lucria explained as Apollo's body disappeared. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:(I do not own any Saint Seiya characters or relation) This is about a ShunxOC. It has some SagaxOC and ApolloxOC moments in it. There is also CamusxOC, HyogaxOc, and Shiryuxoc is in it now. It ain't no mary sue.

Relief

"What can we do now?" Shiryu questioned. "Let's go home. I know that everything is okay. I need a lot of rest and so does Ceres." Lucria said before she passed out. "Crap, she's out like a light now. Now we can't tell if she's sleep or dead." Ikki commented. "Brother!" Shun glared at him disappointed.

In China, Shiori was yelling at Shiryu angrily. Shunrei and Roshi just sat at the table quietly easedropping on the conversation. "What gives you the right mind to go off and disobey Ceres and Athena's order?! Do you know how worried sick I was?! Your sister Shunrei was worried sick about you too you know?!" Shiori blasted out words. Shiryu covered his ears with his hands annoyingly. "Don't you ignore me Dragon boy! You better next time have your ass in gear or I'll be your next battle! Besides, you better apologize to your family!" Shiori removed Shiryu's hands abruptly. Shiryu tried to ignore Shiori until Shiori kissed him.

Shiryu smirked and nodded, "I promise."

"Really? With a promise like that-I don't think you can hold it." Shiori walked away now more pissed. "What? Wait, is there anything I can do to make it up to you Shiori? I didn't get killed." Shiryu said now displeased. "This time!" Shiori retorted. "Hey, at least the world is safe." Shiryu spoke proudly. "For now!" Shiori almost shouted as the two continued talking in the next room. Shunrei and Roshi laughed happily. "Everything is back to normal." Shunrei said cheerfully. "Yes, seems that those two are married already." Roshi agreed.

"Shiori-when will you ever forgive me?" Shiryu asked. "When you keep your ass here." Shiori scolded as she lifted up a wedge. "What the hell are you doing?" Shiryu asked surprised. "Preparing fish!" Shiori said swinging the wedge around like it was nothing. Shiryu had a sweat drop and took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you sweetie...I'm just gonna pound you if you do something reckless again." Shiori glared at the boy. "Okay, okay, I get it." Shiryu waved his hands in front of him.

In Siberia, Hyoga and Aurora were walking through the snow. "It's wonderful out here." Aurora complimented as she refused to wear her winter coat. "Come on Aura, you're going to catch a cold if you don't put this coat on." Hyoga nagged. "Really Hyoga, it's a nice day out and the weather isn't bad at all. I'll be fine." Aurora said cheerfully. "No, put it on!" Hyoga grabbed Aurora by the hand. "Hyoga, I'm fine...the battle is over. You shouldn't worry about me." Aurora smiled gently. "But you forced yourself a bit too hard and any more strain will get you in the ass." Hyoga said as Aurora gave in. Aurora put the coat on and shook her head. "Fine, but you got to stop acting like a mother." Aurora teased.

"So sex is not included?" Hyoga retorted as he tackled Aurora in the snow. "Get off horn dog." Aurora coughed up snow. "Don't play hard to get now." Hyoga sat Aurora up. Aurora wiped the snow from her lips, but Hyoga began teasing Aurora by licking the snow off. "Stop it." Aurora giggled. "Only if you go on a date with me." Hyoga said laughing. "Okay." Aurora gave up again.

In Japan, Sienna was with Seiya in the mansion while Shun and Lucria were at the docks. "It's sad here Shun." Lucria said as she sat beside Shun. "What do you mean?" Shun questioned. "This place...the sanctuary...many tragedies have happened recently. I don't know if I can handle it anymore." Lucria sighed. "Lucria, you think too much." Shun chuckled as he looked at the water and into his reflection. "What do you mean?" Lucria repeated. "You feel bad and blame yourself for many things. I don't want you to feel that way anymore. It's not worth it." Shun said as he wrapped one arm around her. "You know what I think? I think you are right on this one." Lucria giggled. "Now you two are having emotional moments again." Ikki laughed as he confronted the two from behind.

Shun gasped in embarrassment and shook his head, "What about you?" Ikki stood with a girl with short brown hair. "Please Shun, Ikki is too much of the type to admit his emotions." Teresa smiled. "Heh, I bet the differ." Lucria grinned. "What are you two going to do?" Shun questioned as he turned around. "Probably see a movie." Ikki suggested. "We'll see you guys later." Teresa said waving good-bye. "See ya." Lucria smiled as she turned her head to face them. "I guess there will be more battles..." Lucria frowned. "We'll be there to fight with you and Athena. I love you too much anyway." Shun said before he kissed Lucria. "Stop sucking up, I'll sleep with you tonight." Lucria laughed as she stared out into the sea. "We should visit the sanctuary." Shun suggested.

"Yeah, the place is suppose to be in great shape since that battle." Lucria said sarcastically. "Don't be annoyed by it. You know the gold saints are waiting for your return Lucria. Ceres is sleeping within you and you won't use your cosmos until you think you are ready." Shun said before Lucria covered her ears. "Not listening..." she chuckled as Shun pulled her hands away from her ears. "Listen to me Lucria." Shun ordered. Lucria shook her head "no" and kissed Shun lightly. "Fine. I'll go back only if you come with me." Lucria added. "I promise that, but you must promise that you won't do anything suicidal again." Shun said hugging Lucria tight.

"Ceres...I know we still have more battles to face, but will it ever cease?" Lucria thought. 


End file.
